


Practice Makes Perfect

by LeahBellaRose



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Actor AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Innocent Peter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Peter Parker - Freeform, Scarred Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson - Freeform, prompt, slightly kinky Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahBellaRose/pseuds/LeahBellaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are actors in a particularly sexy scene, and Peter just can't seem to get the hang of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summaries, so I commend whoever actually still clicked on this fic after reading that awful display. This is my first Wade/Peter fic! Based on a tumblr post. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> [Based on this post](http://aobasyellowsocks-official.tumblr.com/image/139299860552)

“Cut!” the director hollered from across the room. Peter groaned. This was at least the fifteenth time he had cut the scene short within an hour. Was Peter really doing that bad? Sure, he wasn’t necessarily as experienced as his scene partner was with on camera (and off camera) sex, but surely he wasn’t this terrible?  
“Guys, look, you’re both great actors, it’s just…. It’s not looking authentic,” the director sighed and Peter cringed. It wasn’t exactly easy making out with someone on camera and making it look authentic, and he had tried his best, moving and groping at what he thought were the appropriate moments. The director looked down at the binder in his hand. “You know, let’s just call it a night, we’ll film the rest of the scenes in the morning and then come back to this one. That’s a wrap, everyone!”  
Peter looked down at his shoes, dejected. He looked over at his scene partner, another actor named Wade Wilson. They had worked together once or twice, but never in this way.  
“Hey, it’s ok! We’re just tired. We’ll get it in the morning.” Wade smiled down at the slightly smaller man.  
Before he could even think to control his words, Peter blurted out all of his worries.  
“Am I really that bad?”  
Wade looked at him in shock and Peter’s mouth hung open.  
“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t-” But Wade cut him off with a chuckle.  
“I don’t think you need to worry about that.”  
“Obviously I’m doing something wrong!”  
Wade continued to smile, but his eyes had gotten serious. “Trust me,” Wade said, taking Peter’s hand, “you don’t need to worry about that.” Peter looked at his hand in confusion as Wade moved it closer to him before placing it on his crotch, where the undeniable bulge of an erection strained through his pants.  
Peter looked at Wade in astonishment. He had always thought the older man was cute, but never in his life did he think there could be any sliver of mutual attraction. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Wade dropped his hand and winked.  
“See you tomorrow, Petey.”

***  
What. WHAT. Those are the only words racing through Peter’s mind as he made his way home. What just happened? Surely he didn’t just… Wade wouldn’t just…. Would he?  
Peter walked into his apartment and immediately made his way to the bedroom, flopping down face first onto his bed. Yes, he always thought Wade was incredibly attractive. Yes, maybe he even always had a small crush on him, and YES, maybe Wade had made his way into some of Peter’s night time fantasies. But that didn’t mean Wade felt the same way. Wade was only a few years older than Peter, but way more experienced, in every sense of the word. If Peter had been doing a good job at work, Wade’s erection must have just simply been a natural reaction. Maybe he was just trying to…encourage Peter?  
Peter groaned into his pillow. He couldn’t get Wade out of his head. Not just the surprise at work, it was everything about Wade. His muscular torso, the smell of his aftershave, even the scars that marked his face from his previous work as a stunt double. They were usually covered with makeup for shoots, but up close, Peter could see every one of them, as well as every other inch of his beautiful face.  
Peter jolted when his phone buzzed. He had just been on the verge of sleep, thoughts of Wade filling his mind and soon his dreams. He yawned and picked up his phone. His breath hitched when he saw the words “Wade Wilson” appear on the screen. He wasted no time unlocking his phone and opening the message.

Wade Wilson (10:23 PM)  
You really did a great job today ;)

His breath hitched. A winky face? Was Wade flirting?  
Peter shook his head. Was he really going to let himself get worked up over an emoticon? His fingers hovered over the screen, thinking of what to say.

Peter Parker (10:25 PM)  
Thanks! I’m not used to it, I guess.

He sighed, burying his face back in his pillow, groaning. His phone buzzed again.

Wade Wilson (10:26 PM)  
You busy tonight? We could always practice

Peter bit his lip. Practice? He wasn’t sure he could trust himself to just practice that kind of scene alone at night without getting worked up. But if Wade thought he needed the practice…

Peter Parker (10:27 PM)  
If you want to practice, you can come over

He stared at his phone harder than he ever had before, waiting for Wade’s response.

Wade Wilson (10:28 PM)  
Same apartment as last week when we carpooled, right? See ya soon

Peter put his phone down on the bed, in a trance. What had he just done? He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t practice this kind of scene with Wade at night without completely embarrassing himself!  
After almost 10 minutes of excruciating agony waiting for Wade, Peter heard his phone buzz. He dove onto his bed and opened the text immediately.

Wade Wilson (10:37 PM)  
I’m here, let me in

Peter sucked in a breath. He couldn’t do this. There was no way in hell. Maybe if he didn’t answer the text message? He could say he fell asleep or that there was a family emergency. Then, another text.  
Wade Wilson (10:37 PM)  
Nvm, someone let me in the front door. 3rd floor, right?

Shit shit shit shit. Peter drew in a breath and promptly let it out as he heard the knocks on the door. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and made his way over.  
“Hey, Wade!” he said, hoping the cheery tone masked his nerves.  
“Hel-lo Petey!” Wade responded, a goofy smile on his face. He walked in the door and looked around. “This is a nice place. Thanks for inviting me over.”  
Peter smiled nervously. “N-no problem! So you, uh…you wanted to- I mean-”  
Wade turned to him, the goofy smile melting into something more…Peter could only describe it as sexy.  
“You’re not nervous, are you?”  
“What? No! No, why would I- Don’t be stupid, Wade.”  
“Just making sure,” he said with a wink. “So,” he took a step closer to Peter, “what do you want to work on first?” He took another step so he was now flush with Peter, who shivered, silently cursing himself for being so effected by Wade.  
“We could work on…on the scene from earlier? We, I mean you could just…talk me through it? We don’t have to…y’know….” He trailed off. He had never been this nervous in his life. What was wrong with him?  
Wade chuckled, and put his hand under Peter’s chin, lifting his head so they made eye contact.  
“Where’s the fun in just talking through it?” he said with a wink. He brought his head down and leaned close to Peter, tilting it to the side ever so slightly so their lips just about touched. “So what’s got you down about this scene?”  
Peter closed his eyes and let out a breath. The smell of Wade’s aftershave and the feel of his rough hands on him sent his senses into overdrive.  
“I…I guess just… It’s not, um, authentic?” This was all he could get out, and Peter felt his face turn red.  
“Of course it’s not. You need to know what your partner likes, Peter. When getting hot and heavy, it’s not all about the lips and groin, right?” he chuckled. Peter shrugged. “Me, for example, I’ve always been into biting. Nothing too rough, but some teeth here and there.” His breath was hot on Peter’s lips, and smelt of mint. Peter closed his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips.  
“B-biting?”  
Wade let out a low laugh.  
“Nothing too extreme,” he said. “Like…like this.” Peter gasped as he felt Wade’s lips against his neck, sucking lightly. He continued to kiss him, making his way up his neck and up to Peter’s earlobe. Peter's breath was heavy as he felt Wade’s teeth gently tug on his earlobe.  
“Just like that,” Wade breathed into his ear.  
Peter let out a soft whimper and felt his pants begin to tighten. His mind was screaming at him to abort mission, get out of there, flee the scene. His body, however...his body was all to happy to stay in one place.  
“And then,” Wade continued, “you can try and see what else your partner likes.” His lips moved away from Peter’s ear and onto his cheek. Wade’s thumb caressed Peter’s bottom lip before replacing it with his lips. And then Peter did something that he would regret for the rest of his life.  
He let out a groan and jerked his hips up against Wade.  
His eyes popped open and he looked at Wade in horror. How could he do that? Why would his body betray him like that? All Wade was doing was showing him how to make the scene authentic, and he completely betrayed that trust. Wade must think he was a complete pervert!  
“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I- shit. Shit I’m so sorry Wade, I should- or you should- I’m gonna go I’m sorry,” Peter stammered embarrassingly as he backed away from Wade until his back hit the wall. He immediately turned and looked for an escape until he saw the bathroom door and ran toward it. He dashed in and closed the door, sliding his back down it. His face crumpled and a he nearly let a tear slip down his face. He was such a child, how could he do that? What was he, a high schooler with no control? And what must Wade think?  
Peter closed his eyes tightly and balled his fists in front of them, willing himself not to embarrass himself even more. He was a grown man, for God's sake, he needed to get a grip. He waited to hear the sound of Wade either walk out the front door, or angrily pound on the bathroom door to demand an explanation. Instead, he jolted as he heard a gentle knock at the door.  
“Peter? Are you ok?” Wade called. “Peter, please open the door.”  
“I’m sorry, Wade.”  
There was a pause, and then Wade spoke again. “Why are you sorry?”  
Peter couldn't believe he would have to say it out loud. Was this his punishment? Honestly, he would have rather had Wade deck him across the face, like a normal man their age. “You came here to practice a scene and help me make it authentic and I-” he was cut off by Wade barking a laugh. Peter’s face contorted in confusion.  
“Peter, open the door!” Wade said in between laughs. Curiosity outweighed his embarrassment temporarily and Peter shakily stood up and opened the door to Wade, still laughing, leaning against the door frame.  
“I’m sorry, Wade-”  
“Peter,” Wade held up a hand to interrupt the younger man. “Did you really think I came here to practice our scene?”  
Peter stalled, looking at Wade in confusion.  
“What?”  
“I said, did you really think I came here to practice our scene?”  
“I don’t… I’m not sure what you mean.” Wade smiled at him, his beautiful eyes twinkling.  
“Peter, when someone texts you at 10:30 at night to ‘practice a scene’, a sex scene no less, that person does not actually expect to practice a scene.”  
“What?” He was lost, completely dumbfounded. Was Wade saying what he thought he was saying?  
“Peter, I came here because I like you. I have done many sex scenes before, and I have never once gotten a boner on set, and even if I did, I wouldn’t point it out unless I thought it would get me somewhere. I may be a perv, but I’m not that bad.”  
Peter shook his head. “So…so you…” he paused, unsure of what to say. Unfortunately, his mouth worked quicker than his brain did. “I like you too.”  
Wade smiled, a brilliant, dazzling smile, and he took a step toward Peter, enveloping the smaller man in his arms. Peter felt Wade’s lips press against his head.  
“If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do anything,” Wade said against his hair.  
“No! No, I want to,” Peter responded desperately. Then, with a sudden burst of courage, he stepped away and looked up at Wade. “I have been waiting so fucking long to be able to do this, and I’m not letting you leave now.”  
Wade’s jaw fell, and then a smile spread across his face, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” He moved forward and wrapped his hands in Peter’s hair, kissing him furiously on the lips. His tongue moved along Peter’s bottom lip, and then his teeth gently pulled at his lip. Peter let out a groan as Wade’s hands tightened in his hair. Wade pulled away and chuckled.  
“So, biting and hair pulling? What else don’t I know about you?” Wade asked.  
“Shut up and find out,” Peter responded, moving his hands under Wade’s shirt and onto his back. He had no idea where this confidence had come from, but he was far from complaining. He dug his nails into Wade’s back as Wade kissed his neck, biting and undoubtedly leaving bruises.  
Wade moved his hands down to the hem of Peter’s jeans and popped open the button, but Peter stopped him.  
“Come with me,” he said, and began leading Wade to the bedroom.  
“Don’t tell me you’re taking me to your secret torture dungeon?” Wade smirked.  
Peter rolled his eyes as he backed into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, pulling Wade down on top of him.  
“Of course not. That’s in the basement. This is where I preform my virgin sacrifices.”  
“Well, you got the wrong guy for that, baby boy,” Wade responded, rolling and shifting his position so that Peter was straddling his hips.  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to think of some other way to pass the time, then,” Peter whispered as he pulled Wade’s shirt up over his head. He moved his hands slowly down Wade’s scarred torso, and for the first time, Wade looked away. Peter had never asked what accident had happened to cause all of the scars. They were light enough that they could be covered with makeup and not caught on camera, but were still very much visible in person. Peter leaned down and kissed the largest one, the one on his collarbone. Wade let out a breath, and Peter smiled against his hot skin. He could feel Wade beginning to get hard, so he rolled his hips against the man’s hardening cock.  
“Sh-it Peter,” Wade hissed. Peter only smirked in response and continued to kiss Wade’s torso, biting or leaving hickies here and there. His lips made their way down to Wade’s happy trail and he stopped.  
“Peter,” Wade nearly whined. Peter smiled. He never thought he would ever have this kind of effect on anyone. Instead of unbuttoning Wade’s pants, Peter made a decision and pulled down his own. When he realized Peter wasn’t doing anything to him, Wade opened his eyes and looked at Peter in confusion. His eyes widened as Peter slowly began stroking his own cock, looking at Wade right in the eye. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and let out a moan as he touched himself.  
That one second of Peter closing his eyes was all it took for Wade to flip them both over so Wade was on top.  
“Oh, no you don’t,” he growled, taking both of Peter’s wrists in his hands. “That belongs to me tonight, baby boy. And I don’t want you touching anything that’s mine.” Wade quickly took his jeans and belt off and threw them across the room. He looked down at Peter and smiled victoriously. “I wouldn’t want you to get to have all of the fun, now would I?” Wade took Peter’s hands and pinned them up over the smaller man’s head. He let go, trusting Peter to stay in that position, and wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso and kissed down the length of him. He stopped when he reached Peter’s hard cock. He paused over it, long enough that Peter let out a whine.  
“Wade…”  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Wade, please…”  
Wade smiled. “Anything you want, baby boy.”  
Wade took Peter’s cock into his mouth, just the tip at first, and swirled his tongue around it. Then, without warning, his entire mouth was over it. Peter reveled in the warmth that surrounded his cock, and he gasped as Wade began bobbing his head up and down, humming around his dick.  
“Wa-Wade, shit!” Peter gasped. Wade paused and removed lips from the other man’s dick.  
“You better watch your mouth, baby,” Wade smirked. He moved his head down and licked the underside of Peter’s shaft and then swirled his tongue around the tip. Peter’s hips bucked up in response.  
“God, Wade, I need you so bad,” Peter moaned.  
“What’s the magic word?” Wade smirked.  
“Please!” Peter begged.  
“Actually, the magic word was ‘chimichanga’ but since you seem so earnest….” Wade smiled as Peter scowled. “Where are-”  
“In the drawer,” Peter responded quickly. Wade dug in the bedside drawer until he found condoms and lube.  
He began preparing Peter, first one finger, then two, then three.  
“Wade, please, I’m ready, I just-” That was all Wade needed to hear before sliding himself into Peter. The brunette gasped and clenched his fists into the bed sheets. Wade began moving back and forth, slowly, then faster and faster. He couldn’t believe how good Peter felt. He gasped as Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s hips, allowing him to go deeper until he hit Peter’s sweet spot, inciting a low moan.  
“F-faster,” Peter panted. Wade had no objections, moving faster and harder into Peter, getting to just the right spot with every thrust. Peter let out delicious moans that rivaled a porn star until he felt heat building up in the pit of his stomach.  
“F-fuck, Wade, I’m-” Peter didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence as he trailed off into a moan, cum streaming up his stomach. He tensed around Wade who groaned and quickly followed. Wade clenched his fists around the bedsheets, muscles tensed and trembling as he came inside Peter. He let out a rough breath and collapsed onto the bed, muttering an obscenity under his breath and panting.  
Peter looked over to Wade, who rolled onto his back. He put his arm around Peter and drew him close into his broad chest.  
“Wow,” was all he said, and Peter couldn’t help but smile.  
“Is that all you can say?” Peter asked teasingly. Wade smiled sleepily at him and bent down to kiss Peter’s head.  
There was a moment of silence before Wade seemed to tense up a bit.  
“Well…I should-”  
“You can stay!” Peter interrupted, far too eager for his own liking. “I mean…if you want, you can stay the night.”  
Wade let out a contented sigh, and looked down at the brunette.  
“I wouldn’t want anything more, baby boy.”  
Peter smiled and buried his face into Wade’s chest, reveling in the scent of the remnants of his cologne mixed with sex. He could have stayed there forever, until Wade cleared his throat, causing Peter to look up.  
“So… If that was just us practicing a scene, I’d love to see what would happen on a date.” Wade smirked and winked at Peter, who in return rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t get too cocky, Wilson. Plus, if I recall, it was you who needed the practice controlling yourself during the scene.”  
Wade let out a laugh and looked down at Peter again.  
“Yeah, well, I guess practice makes perfect,” he said before rolling on top of Peter and kissing him.  
Peter couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, what a day! Happy Valentines Day, everyone. All I did was write gay fanfiction and eat. Anyway... believe it or not, this turned out to be longer than I thought. Looking at it now, it is kind of short... Either way, if people like this, I may write one from Wade's POV? I always love when people do that. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!  
> Just so you all know, I do take requests of both fics and friendship, so feel free to [hmu on tumblr](http://aobasyellowsocks-official.tumblr.com)


End file.
